Mirana - All Random
by sasyst
Summary: Dota fanfiction: Mirana gets trapped in dreams by the Bane Elemental again and again. (most explicit smut I've written so far)
1. Chapter 1

Dota

Mirana

All Random

by Aditu

Mirana Nightshade, the Priestess of the Moon, was sitting at the side of a moon pond. It was night but the moon was full and Her light was bright, bathing everything in a silvery shine.

A man appeared out of the shadows near the pond and Mirana knew instantly that this was a dream. She couldn't see how the man looked, his face behind a grey mist that was common in dreams.

The man approached her sitting form and the Priestess stood up, not wanting to have to look up to whoever he was. The movements of the man were slow but deliberate and when he was in front of her, he framed her face with both hands and slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

Mirana was a little shocked about the action of the man, even if it was only a dream. But when his lips touched hers, when he kissed her, she automatically kissed him back.

The man began to worship her mouth, there was truly no other word to describe how he nibbled, licked and sucked at her lips. But other than that, he didn't move, the only contact between them their mouths and his hands at the sides of her face. It felt really good and, maybe due to the fact that this was a dream, the Priestess didn't even think about stopping.

He opened his mouth and Mirana mirrored the movement and he slowly pushed his tongue in until he touched hers. He didn't linger but pulled out again before he repeated the movement. He kept kissing her and the Priestess of the Moon could feel her heartbeat accelerating. Every time his tongue touched hers, every time he pushed into her mouth with slow, deliberate movements, she could feel her body getting hotter. She was getting more and more aroused and then she grabbed the man's wrists.

She could feel her pulse beating now between her legs, new that she was getting wet, the way the man kissed her making her burn with lust. And still he didn't move.

Mirana couldn't take it anymore. She pressed closer, pushed her body against the man and moaned low in her throat as she felt his arousal, hot and hard, and was able to rub against him, her sex throbbing by now. He didn't show any sign that he was affected by this encounter but the evidence _was_ there.

He stopped to kiss her and moved away a little. His face was still in the shadows so she couldn't see his features. But it was only a dream so it didn't matter anyway.

The man dropped to his knees and pulled her pants down on his way so she was naked from the waist down. Then he pushed her back until she was sitting on one of the rocks around the moon pond. Mirana went willingly, sure that there was more pleasure to come. The man pushed her legs apart and, still moving as slow as before, licked over the now bared flesh, from her opening up and over her clit. He didn't linger anywhere, just repeated the movement, his tongue hot and wet against her.

Mirana had put her hands on the stone behind her to be able to lean back and now, the slowness of his movements driving her crazy, she pushed her hips upwards, trying to get more pressure on her clit, trying to chase his mouth as he repeated the slow licks over her sex.

But he wouldn't have any of that as he grabbed her hips with both hands and held her still. He had enough strength to make it impossible for the Priestess of the Moon to move her hips even an inch. It was frustrating but also arousing as the man had complete control of the pleasure he gave and the pleasure she got. Mirana was panting as she tried to get over the edge but the man kept her close without giving her enough to make her orgasm. And she was sure it was deliberate.

The way he slowly licked her, so very focused, while he pinned her and kept her at the edge of orgasm, was giving her pleasure she had never felt before.

And then, because it was a dream, she did something she would never do in her real life: she begged. "Please, let me come. Please!" She sounded breathless and the next lick made her moan again.

Then, just as his tongue rubbed over her clit in a way that made her whole body shudder in pleasure, he moved one hand and pushed a finger into her. She was so wet, it glided in effortlessly. At the same time he pushed another finger, after he had rubbed it through her wetness, into her arse, not deep, just to breach the opening. The Priestess of the Moon wanted to protest against this base act but the man moved both fingers slowly out and in while his tongue stayed at her clit, which was throbbing, licking and sucking lightly. And then she exploded, her orgasm so strong she thought she might black out.

Mirana was still gasping when she felt cool air caress over her heated sex and when she looked up, the man was gone. She was alone beside the moon pond. She frowned and that was when she woke up.

The peaceful pond with its surroundings was gone within a second and Mirana was sitting on her cat Sagan on the side of a battle. She blinked a few times, remembering that she had been fighting, too, before she had been sucked into this dream.

Immediately she charged into the fight, her combat training kicking in.

Suddenly she was facing one of the enemy heroes, the Bane Elemental. The creature was hideous and he had no visible eyes in his head. But his mouth, too big and full of teeth, was grinning widely at her now. "Ah, Priestess of the Moon." His voice was rough, the words sounding more like a hiss. "Did you have a pleasant dream?"

"You made me dream?" Mirana sneered at the creature, readying her bow to shoot at him. She had heard that the Bane could do that, trap someone in a dream and control those.

The Elemental laughed, the sound making a shiver run down her spine. "Yeah, I made it. And I know what you dreamed about, know every detail." Though she wouldn't have thought it possible, his grin got wider. "It was a real pleasure." The word 'real' was stretched, emphasising it.

The words shocked the Priestess so much that she didn't move for several seconds. Had he been the man in the dream? Had he, the Bane Elemental, made the Priestess of the Moon beg, had made her come? Had someone so low born touched her in such an intimate way? Or had he simply watched? Not that the creature watching her getting pleasured would be any better but at least then he wouldn't have had his hands on her body.

The Bane Elemental used this time to turn away and vanish into the woods, his laugh slowly fading as he moved away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirana had actually been able to avoid getting trapped in a dream by the Bane Elemental again during the war. But by the end she had been one hundred percent sure that the Bane had been the man in the dream.

Now she was sitting in her room, cleaning her weapon and putting a more formal robe on. Tonight was a feast in town and she would attend.

It was to honour the Goddess of the Moon and it was spectacular. There was much to eat and more to drink and even the priestesses had enough free time to relax and celebrate.

When Mirana got back into her room, late at night, or maybe early in the morning, she was a bit tipsy. She fell on her bed and sighed. It had been a wonderful night. She closed her eyes, thinking about all she had done during this evening and the night.

Suddenly, her thoughts drifted away and to the dream she had had today during the town war, to the man she had met by the moon pond and to what they had done. She pushed the image of the man, who had been a creation of the Bane Elemental, away. She didn't want to think about him, he was such a hideous creature, only living for the fear he could cause in others. He wasn't only ugly on the outside, and he was extremely ugly, but also on the inside. And he was so low underneath her status, that even thinking about him disgusted her.

But though she didn't want to think about this creature, her body remembered well the pleasure she had received by his hand, or better his tongue, during the dream and her sex began to throb. Mirana pursed her mouth but it wouldn't be the first time she pleasured herself. So she swiftly took her clothes off and lay down on the bed again.

Her fingers danced down her body, skimming her breasts but she didn't want to take her time with that. She just wanted to get off and so she put her hand between her legs. She was already wet, getting wetter fast as she began to rub her clit. She pushed one finger into her opening , then spread her juices all over her sex, making her fingers slippery over her clit. She threw her head back on a soft moan as her hips moved against her hand.

Her drunken mind kept going back to the Bane's dream and because she was so far gone already, she didn't push it away again. She remembered how he had licked her, slowly, while he had held her down. How he had pushed a finger into her. But it wasn't quite enough, though she was close, she just couldn't come. Her mind knew what was missing, knew what the Bane had done before she had gone over in the dream. And because she was drunk enough and she was so damn close, she moved her other hand to her arse. She hesitated, rubbing harder against her clit, adding a second finger into her sex, trying again to orgasm.

It didn't work, and so she used the wetness between her legs to spread it over her arse hole. She hesitated again but then she pushed a finger in. She moaned at the pleasure of it all, the combination of it being what her body had craved. Snatches of memory from the dream mixed with the moment, her mind whirling as she came with a force, one finger buried in her arse, two in her sex, her palm rubbing against her clit.

When she came down from her orgasmic height, she gritted her teeth, pulling her hands away and rolling onto her side. Just great, now she had put a finger _there_ on her own accord. Mirana felt dirty and she was angry at herself. She had gotten off to a memory of the Bane Elemental while she had had a finger in her arse! She was the Priestess of the Moon, not some dirty, impure low-born.

This would _never_ happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by and Mirana got grumpier every day. She didn't sleep much because every time she thought about the bane Elemental, she would occupy herself with anything that could take her mind off of him. Her body was thrumming with pent-up sexual energy because she didn't dare touch herself. And the one time she had tried to take someone to her bed she had seen the image of the man the Bane had created in the dream as soon as she had closed her eyes. And when she had left her eyes open, she had felt almost nothing as the male had touched her. She had wanted to tell him to hold her down, had almost ordered him to lick her the way the man in the dream had done. _Had almost told him to put a finger into her arse._ Frustrated at the way her body hadn't responded to the male, she had kicked him out.

So here she was, tired, sexually frustrated, angry at her body and her mind and without a solution to how she could fix it all.

When she thought she would go through the roof if she stayed in the woods only one second longer, surrounded by all her friends who were trying to cheer her up, trying to find out what her problem was, she decided to go for another town war.

If anything, she wouldn't feel tired during it. So at least there would be one less problem.

One day later she sat on the back of her cat Sagan on one of the platforms that would port her into a town where a war would take place. It was something like a game, at least for Mirana. Some of the creatures taking part in those wars behaved as if their lives depended on them winning. It didn't, one couldn't really die there. Yes, one felt the pain of dying, but everyone was always resurrected until one of the two towns had lost the war. So Mirana mostly ignored all those other freaks around her, concentrating on herself and one or two of her allies that weren't too far underneath her status for her to interact with them.

She liked to take part in these wars sometimes, because it wasn't so serious. Nothing she did there mattered in the real world. Not that she did things that were unseemly for the Priestess of the Moon, but if she did, no one would care.

As soon as she appeared in the safe zone of her town, she took a deep breath. Her fatigue and even some of the tension fell from her shoulders. There weren't things like hunger, tiredness, thirst and so on during a war. One could feel pain, and there it almost ended. There were much fewer limitations of the body.

The Priestess of the Moon only let her gaze wander over her four allied heroes fleetingly. None of them were worth of her attention, so she ignored them all as she guided Sagan onto the middle road to be ready when the war began.

She was good, the aim of her bow as perfect as always, the moon and the stars giving her power. Sure she had everything under control, she began to roam the landscape to help her allies. Just because she thought them underneath her didn't mean she wanted to lose this war because she was too ignorant to fight together with them.

Nearing a battle, she saw something purple shimmering through the trees, and her heart jumped. The Bane Elemental was purple. She didn't know whatever had made him choose purple as his colour, but he had chosen how he looked, had created his body himself.

She frowned at this reaction of her body. Because she _would not be glad to see the Bane Elemental again_! And she didn't participate in another town war to meet him!

But it was him and the way her body reacted to his presence made her _hiss_ at the creature as he turned towards her. He was on the enemy team and she would so gladly kill him for all this stress he had caused her with his dream. He didn't have eyes but he knew who she was. "Priestess of the Moon." He bared his sharp teeth as he 'looked' at her. "How very nice to meet you again."

And Mirana lifted her bow, aimed and shot an arrow at him.

The arrow hit, but she had been so focused on the Bane, that she hadn't paid attention to the fight around her. And to the other enemy. She was able to get away but it was a narrow escape and she could hear the Bane's laugh following her as she made her way back to the safe zone to regenerate, to heal, before she participated in a fight again.

She felt confused, had come to this war to get a measure of control over her body and her thoughts back and now she met the one who had started this disaster! And to top it all, her body thrummed with energy, wanting to get closer, wanting to get what it had gotten the last time from the Bane Elemental: pleasure upon pleasure. But this wasn't an option. He was some unholy force, so contrary to all the Priestess of the Moon stood for, that she felt appalled by his mere existence.

Fully healed, she went to the middle road again, going there with the intention of staying as far away from the Bane Elemental as possible. But he, of course, had legs and a mind of his own and simply staying away from him left the option of him coming to her.

When she saw movement from her side, it was already too late, the two enemies having successfully crept up on her. She tried to get away, but before Sagan could jump, the Bane Elemental had trapped her in a dream.

This time she knew what was going to happen and though her mind rebelled at it, her treacherous body sighed, her heart beating faster and her sex throbbing before she was even fully in the dream.

The man, or maybe better the body the Bane had chosen for this dream, was there already, sitting by the pond and getting up as Mirana appeared out of thin air. "Hello Priestess." His voice was the same in the dream, low and raspy, like he was missing some vocal cords. "Nice to meet you again." He approached and Mirana's body moved without her conscious will. She was drawn towards him and when they stopped, they were only separated by an inch or two. Her breath was already coming too fast and she wanted desperately to be touched.

And because this was a dream, because she couldn't do anything to stop this, couldn't escape from it, she surrendered. Her body had craved this so much over the last weeks and now that she had a chance to get it, where she could always say afterwards that she wasn't responsible because it had been a dream created by the Bane Elemental, she would take everything.

She looked up at the man, whose face was still covered by shadows. "Please."

She didn't have to ask twice, didn't have to elaborate what she was asking for. The Bane kissed her while he took both her wrists in one hand behind her back and held her. She tugged at the hold just to test it, but she would never be able to get her hands free. He was too strong. Then he pulled her closer and as their bodies touched, Mirana moaned, it felt so good. She felt like her body was set on fire, her desire was stronger than it had ever been.

The man let his hand trail down her body as he kept kissing her with the same slow focus as in the last dream. He took his time as he took her mouth, stoking her desire, making her blood burn and her pulse throb between her legs. His hand dipped inside her pants and he rubbed his thumb over her hip. He didn't go any further, kept kissing her while he held her.

Mirana grew more desperate with every passing second. She wriggled her hips, trying to get the man to move his hand to where she wanted it. She rubbed her breasts against his body, the movement of the cloth over her nipples heightening the pleasure. But he took his hand out of her pants, now holding her hips to keep her still while he pulled her wrists back until she couldn't move her upper body, too. She moaned, trying to break his hold but she had no chance. So she went back to begging. "Please, oh please touch me! I can't stand it anymore, please." She thought that maybe she was babbling because her mind had definitely stopped working by now. But she didn't care, she was too far gone, there was only the furious throbbing between her legs that demanded she be touched, demanded she got off. Now.

The Bane Elemental chuckled at that. "Priestess. I haven't even really begun and you are already begging for it. Begging for me." He hummed, breathing over her neck and ear.

Mirana's sex clenched around nothing. "Please." She struggled against his hold again.

"Highness, the more you fight me, the less you'll get. Be a nice pet, do as I tell you and don't move on your own, and maybe I'll reward you." At that he pushed his hips against her core, making her feel how hard he was. She moaned, but though her mind was working so very slowly, she had understood what he'd said. It took all her will not to rub against him, to remain motionless as he pressed his cock against her throbbing clit.

"That's a good girl. Now I want you to beg a little more, but I want you to say exactly what you want. Convince me." He had fun making her beg, it was evident in his voice. Making the Priestess of the Moon beg, that was something that no one had ever accomplished until now. The only thing that made it bearable for Mirana was the fact that this was still a dream.

But before she could say another word, the dream around them shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirana blinked, her mind still clouded. It took her several seconds to get back into the reality, where two of her allies were fighting against the Bane Elemental and the other enemy hero. Out of pure instinct, she raised her bow and shot arrows at them, Sagan moving forward on his own accord.

When it was over, the enemies killed, she stared dumbly at the road in front of her. The Bane Elemental was gone, the dream had been disrupted and her body was on fire. She could feel how the wetness between her legs had soaked her pants and she grimaced at the stickiness of it. Then Sagan moved again and she almost moaned as a jolt of pleasure shot up her body.

She gritted her teeth and tried to get back into the battle she was fighting but it was hard. A few minutes later she couldn't stand it anymore so she went back a little before she turned into the forest that was on one side of the road. Underneath the trees she dismounted. She had to hold on to Sagan's pelt to keep from falling, her legs weak and wobbly. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to clear her mind and to get her body back into a state of no arousal.

She felt as soon as she wasn't alone anymore and turned around, ready to attack. The Bane Elemental stepped out of the shadow of a tree and when he 'saw' her, he grinned.

Mirana would have liked to shoot him, to kill him, to make him suffer as she was suffering right now, but her body refused. That only made the Bane grin wider as he approached her. "Priestess, are you here to beg some more?"

And then they were back in the dream. They had to, the form the Bane had in the town war in no way able to do the things to her the man could.

Wasting no time, so desperate to have him make her come, she fell on her knees. "Please, get me off. Use your hand, your tongue, your cock, I don't care. But please make me come!"

"Girl, you have no idea how much your words please me. To see how the mighty Priestess of the Moon has fallen so low is the best thing that has happened to me in forever." He cradled her face in one hand, his thumb stroking over her lips and she opened her mouth, sucking on the finger as he dipped it between her lips. She looked up at the Bane and for the first time he made some hissing, groaning sound that spoke of the fact that he took pleasure in this dreams, too.

"You are so beautiful like that, submissive and on your knees, begging for me to take you. Tell me Priestess, would you let me do to you whatever I wanted?"

Did she? A sliver of doubt crept into her clouded mind, though it was hard to focus on it as aroused and desperate as she was. What would he do if she allowed him everything? He must have seen her indecisiveness at his vague question. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. Forceful but not painful. "Would you let me fuck your mouth while I held you so you couldn't move, couldn't control how deep I was going? When you couldn't control how hard I fucked you?"

Her eyes went wide but the thought didn't frighten her as much as she would have thought. She had never let a man take the lead in bed, had never let a man do with her as he wanted. The few times she had sucked someone it had been because she had wanted to do so and she had always been in a position where she had been able to stop, where she'd had control over the situation. But as the Bane was holding her, asking her if he could fuck her mouth, it made her breath hitch and her sex clench.

"That looks like a 'yes' to me." And before she could reconsider, the Bane Elemental had his pants pulled down. His cock sprang free. He was still holding her by her hair and now he took himself in his hand, guiding his hard shaft towards her mouth.

Mirana exhaled on a low moan as he tapped her lips with the head before he pushed in. She would have never, under any circumstances, guessed that she might like to be used like that. But she couldn't deny that she did. As he slid in and out of her mouth while he had her hair in a strong grip so she couldn't back away, she felt her arousal getting stronger. With each thrust of his cock into her mouth her sex clenched around nothing until she couldn't stand in anymore and moved her own hand between her legs. She moaned as her fingers found her clit. She rubbed a little, then wanted to get the hand inside her pants.

That was when the Bane Elemental stopped her. "Don't. I forbid you to touch yourself. And I also forbid you to come without me telling you to do so." His voice was even raspier than normal, his breathing harsher. "Be a good pet and I'll allow you to come. Now open your eyes and look at me while I fuck your mouth. Look at me so you know that the Bane Elemental is fucking the Priestess of the Moon like some cheap whore and remember how you enjoyed it, how you begged for it and wanted more."

There was no face to look at, only shadows under a hood but Mirana focused there. She would have liked to say that his words drenched her arousal but they didn't. Because he was right, she wanted more. But, this was still a dream. It wasn't real, was worth nothing in the real life.

The Bane's movements got faster, his grip tightened. He pushed deep and stayed several seconds before he pulled out of her mouth with a hiss and released her hair. Mirana gasped for air and hardly realized as she was pushed onto her back. Her pants were pulled off and she looked at the man. He knelt over one of her legs, his cock in one hand while he trailed a finger of his other hand from her navel down to her sex.

Then he finally touched her. He rubbed her clit while he jacked himself off with the other hand. Mirana was so close but she did remember what he'd said and though it was so very hard, she held herself back from going over. Only when he said "come", did she close her eyes and let go. She moaned as her body shuddered, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her. She grabbed his hand and rubbed her hips against his fingers furiously. The Bane Elemental groaned and then she could feel hot liquid on her belly and between her legs. He had marked her with his cum.

She sagged back onto the ground, utterly spent, her bones like jelly. The hand between her legs vanished and then she was back on her feet, standing next to her cat Sagan in the forest.

Shaking her head in confusion, she looked around, but the Bane Elemental was gone and she was alone under the trees. She looked down her body but her pants were on and except the stickiness that had been between her legs before, there was nothing new. But the arousal, which had almost been painful in the end, was gone.

Mirana sighed in relief as she mounted Sagan to head back to the road and get going with the war.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirana's mind was clearer after her 'meeting' with the Bane Elemental. The only problem remaining was, that she had enjoyed it so much. The things he had done, how he had treated her, it was something she would never allow outside of a dream. It frightened her a little that she had not only allowed it in the dream but that she had responded to it so strongly.

Maybe he had somehow infected her mind. Had made her want it. He had created the dream after all, he could probably manipulate her thoughts and desires during it. And at the moment she didn't crave treatment like that. She shuddered a little as she remembered and she couldn't even convince herself that it was a shudder because she _didn't_ like it.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, the Priestess joined the battle again. She was much more focused now and grinned as she killed one soldier after the other with precise shots. She was skilled and it was easy.

And though she saw the Bane Elemental from time to time during fights, he didn't trap her in a dream again. She was able to ignore his presence mostly. But ignoring him meant she didn't attack him, either. And that was a problem, since he had extremely strong abilities.

It wasn't fatal as long as one of her allies was able to take him out but when he was able to cast one ability after the other completely undisturbed, they always lost their fights. Since Mirana could leap away on Sagan, she never died, but she could hear the Bane Elemental's laughter drifting through the forest as she fled the latest fight.

She was frustrated because she had come to this war to relax and not to leave it in even worse shape than when she had entered it.

And then the arsehole began to taunt her, to spite her. He trapped her in dreams, but it wasn't like before. These were only very short periods where she could feel how her body was trapped during them. She could still see what was going on around her, but couldn't move or attack. She could hear the Bane Elemental's voice in her head, the sounds of the battle muffled somehow.

"Hallo little slut. Priestess slut. Do you already miss my touch? Do you want to come again? Do you want me to rub your clit? Maybe lick you, slow and steady, make you burn with lust. Fuck you with my fingers? One in your pussy and one in your arse. You liked that, didn't you?"

He said things like that while she was trapped. There weren't any dreams, only words for a few moments while she was unable to do anything. But of course these words conjured images in Mirana's mind and slowly, being trapped again and again, her body reacting to them.

She tried to stay behind in the fights and attack from farther away. It didn't help. The Bane Elemental knew what he was doing and he always got her. One time he sneaked up from behind, or he was hiding in the trees on the side. It was frustrating as anything could be. If it kept going like this, the Priestess was sure that she'd be too aroused to fight, soon. Again. The thought of the last time she'd left the battle because she'd been too aroused to keep going entered her mind. And her body sprang to attention immediately. The Bane Elemental had found her then and she was sure he'd find her again a second time. And a third. This was his game and he played it like an expert.

It was the Priestess of the Moon who was lost to it. Her body didn't listen to what her mind told it. She had always been in control of everything, her body a tool. But here, in this game the Elemental played with her, she had absolutely no control.

He trapped her again during the next fight. "My pet." She could follow the fight in front of her with her eyes but the words from the Bane made her lose focus until she didn't know what was going on around her anymore. He was making her lose her mind. Even when she was free again, had only been trapped like that for a few seconds, her thoughts were clouded. Fuzzy. And she was growing wet between her legs from the things he had said to her.

Her pussy was throbbing, not too bad yet, but Mirana knew that it wouldn't take much longer before she couldn't stand it anymore. How could the Bane Elemental get to her like that with mere words? Why did she feel like that when he treated her like some whore he only wanted to use and degrade?

The mighty Priestess of the Moon felt close to tears. This was all beneath her. The Bane Elemental was beneath her. She was the Priestess of the Moon, was in service of the Goddess Elune. While he was some disgusting leech that had used nightmares to create himself a body that was as disgusting as his soul. He was a nothing, not even worth her notice. But she couldn't stop noticing him!

She had to get away from him, away from this town war. But she couldn't just leave like that.

Her allies won the next fight and Mirana stayed with them for some time before she turned into the woods. She remained close to the others to help when they got attacked but was hidden in the shadows of the trees like that.

Of course it didn't save her. She didn't know how the Bane Elemental always knew where she was. But he did know. He was always behind her or next to her. He had to have some way to track her or something.

"You can't hide from me." The words made her whirl around but before she could do anything, she was back in the dream. The pond was there next to her and the Bane Elemental in form of the man, too.

"Do you know why I can always find you? Because your desire is like a white hot light in the dark around me. It guides me, promising me pleasure. Pleasure I'm more than happy to take while I'll make you beg for me." He stepped closer. Mirana could see the bulge in his pants and though she didn't want to, she could feel her body responding to his arousal.

 _No_ , she thought. She wasn't as far gone as the last times. She wouldn't let him touch her again. And so she whirled around and ran.

At first she heard nothing. Didn't the Bane Elemental follow her? Did he let her go? It seemed too easy. And it was.

It was his dream, created by him, and of course he could bend it to his will. He didn't have to chase her.

Mirana stumbled onto a clearing. With a pond. And the man standing there, looking at her. She stopped. And ran in the opposite direction. It didn't help. There was no use in running away. She realized it when she stepped onto the same clearing for the fifth time, her breath fast and aching in her lungs from running, her legs burning. She was a Priestess. She had a mount. She didn't run.

She fell onto her knees, despair gripping her. Her body had obviously taken the running away as some kind of foreplay or something because her desire had grown.

"Oh, what a sweet thing, to see the Priestess of the Moon crumbling under desperation." The Bane Elemental came closer, was suddenly directly in front of Mirana and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "You can't hide from me and you can't run from me, pet. Besides," he took a deep breath that made the Priestess only too aware of the fact that her pants were soaked from her arousal, "I can smell how much you want what I can give you. Why do you deny yourself what your body craves?" His grip tightened and he bent her head back so she had to look into the shadow where his face should be. "Now take your pants off and get on your hands and knees. And if you try to run again, your punishment will get worse as it is already."

Mirana's eyes grew huge. Punishment? She hesitated. But when the Bane Elemental hissed, she obeyed. It was his dream, he could change it into whatever he wanted and the Priestess was a little afraid of what the Elemental could do to her. It aroused her, too, as did him commanding her.

On her hands and knees, her arse up in the air, she felt exposed. She _was_ exposed, her pussy throbbing and smearing wet.

"Pet, you make me burn with lust."

That was strange. This was more a compliment than an insult. Mirana frowned. But before she could think about it, the Elemental slapped her arse cheek with his hand. It was hard enough to sting and she sucked her breath in audibly. Another slap on the other cheek made her hiss.

She expected a third slap but the Bane stroked over her arse with both hands, kneading a little before coming so close to her pussy with his fingers that Mirana tensed in anticipation. He didn't touch her. Instead he slapped her again. And again. It hurt but it also increased her arousal. With the next hit she moaned.

Mirana bit her lip. She didn't want to moan, didn't want the Bane Elemental to get a response out of her, especially not one of pleasure when he hurt her. But she couldn't stop it, the next hit making her moan again as it shot a wave of pleasure straight through her body into her sex. She was leaning onto her elbows by now, making her arse the highest point of her body. With the next hit, her pussy clenched and wetness seeped in a slow trickle down one of her legs.

"Beautiful." It was a murmured hiss as the Bane Elemental stroked and kneaded her cheeks. His hands stopped touching her and the Priestess thought he'd hit her again. Instead the next thing she felt was his breath on her heated pussy. It blew over her and made her cry out, her body shuddering. She spread her legs wider and then his tongue was there as he torturously slow licked once from her clit up to her arse hole.

One hand was back on her hip, probably to hold her in place. And then he touched the head of his cock against her sex. Mirana's body shuddered as he rubbed it slowly through her wetness, spreading it over her clit and up to her arse. He repeated the motion over and over again. He nudged a little at the entrance of her body but never actually breached it. Then down to her clit and up again. He moved the slickened head of his cock over her clit, making her squirm.

He shifted his hand until he had it resting on her lower back with his thumb at her arse hole. He coated the thumb in wetness and pushed into her. Just the tip of it. Back out and in again.

It felt incredible, especially when he continued to rub his cock all over her pussy, slippery wet and hot.

Another hit against her arse cheek. And Mirana thought she'd burst from the combined pleasure the Bane Elemental made her feel. She was so close to coming by now though he still wasn't inside of her.

Of course the Bane knew it. "Not yet."

The Priestess of the Moon panted as she tried to hold back. She was a mess, a quivering, moaning mess. She pressed her cheek against the earth and her hands grabbed some grass to try to hold on to, to try to anchor herself. The Bane Elemental had commanded and she had to obey. She didn't question this train of thought one bit.

Her pussy throbbed and clenched as the Elemental stroked his cock through her wet folds once more and then, finally, he pressed the head of it against her entrance and pushed in. The movement was so controlled, Mirana wondered how he couldn't drown in the pleasure like she did, how he had the willpower to hold back like that. She was so close, she was so wet.

As the creature entered her, his length stretching her, he pulled his thumb out of her arse. But only to gather more fluid before pushing in deeper.

Mirana's moans were an almost constant noise now, laced with whimpers. And then she began to beg. "Please, Bane, please let me come. I need to, please."

The Bane Elemental hissed as he seated himself into her fully and stopped moving. His cock twitched inside of her, she could feel it. She would've tried to move, to push back against him, but she didn't dare. She clenched the muscles in her pussy and the Elemental hissed. He slapped her and she clenched even harder, her moan now close to a scream. She wasn't able to hold out much longer. It was all too much. But the creature wasn't moving, neither his thumb nor his cock, only his other hand as he stroked where he had just hit her.

He stayed like that for some time and Mirana was able to come down a little.

"Don't come until I tell you to." The order was harsh, the words hardly recognisable. Mirana whimpered. "Please."

She got no answer as the Bane Elemental started to move. He pulled almost all the way out of her, then slid back in. Slow and steady. He moved his thumb now, too, in and out of her arsehole.

On fire. She was on fire and she wasn't allowed to come. It felt incredible. The Priestess of the Moon had never before felt such pleasure. She moaned and begged and was close to crying when the Bane Elemental finally said the word.

"Come." In the same moment he pushed deep into her, his cock and his thumb, and then he slapped her, harder than before. It _hurt_ but it didn't matter. Nothing in the world could've stopped her from coming now. She screamed as the orgasm hit her, wave after wave washing over her, through her, seemingly endless.

She thought the Bane Elemental groaned but she wasn't sure, all thoughts were gone, only her body remaining, the pleasure erasing everything else. He had grabbed her hips with both hands, really fucking her now as she came and came.

Only when he stilled did the orgasm fade into tiny aftershocks that shook her whole body.

Mind still fuzzy, Mirana felt the Bane pulling out of her. He slung one arm around her upper body and dragged her up. She was kneeling, her legs spread wide, her back pressed against the creature's front, his arm the only thing that kept her upright. She was too weak to do anything, her muscles like jelly.

The Bane Elemental trailed his other hand down her stomach to her pussy. He didn't touch her clit, for which Mirana was grateful. It would be too sensitive after such a powerful orgasm. He dipped one finger into her opening before trailing it down her leg. And following his finger was wetness, which seeped out of her now.

Mirana looked down hazily, saw the milky white fluid running down her leg. It took a moment for her to register what it meant but then she was abruptly clear-headed again. The Bane Elemental, the most disgusting creature the Priestess knew, the lowest of all, had not only made her have the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, but he had also _come inside of her body_. He had tainted her, not only with his touch but with his seed.

She tried to get away from him, struggled in his hold, but the Bane Elemental simply tightened his grip. "Ah, little pet. It is too late. What is done is done and how you enjoyed it." He laughed huskily. "How you begged me to make you come, I'll never forget that. Like a slut." He laughed again. "You are such a wonderful plaything." His mouth was close to her ear, his words a hissed whisper. "Next time I'll tie your hands and feet and make you beg even more. Next time you'll have to exactly tell me what you want, where, how fast, everything. It will be such an amusement to hear all those things coming from the mouth of the mighty Priestess of the Moon. But I'll promise you even more pleasure. You'll float with it. If you do it right, I'll make you come and come until you are too sated to move. If you ask me, I'll make you come with my tongue, my fingers, my cock. I'll use your pussy and your arse. I'll slap you again, if you want to. The only thing I want from you is to name all those things, to address them with the correct words. Ask me to put my finger into your arse and I'll do so, while I enjoy that you, the Priestess of the Moon, begs me, the Bane Elemental, to do such things."

With those words, he vanished. Mirana almost fell when the arm who had held her up and the body she had leaned against were gone so suddenly. She shuddered. Another rush of wetness ran down her leg and she grimaced at the feeling of it. Then she was back in the town war. Her clothes back on and nothing of Bane's seed remaining except the memory of it. And his words in her head.

Mirana felt humiliated by the fact that a creature like the Bane Elemental was able to make her behave like that, even if it was only in a dream. She hated her body for betraying her the way it did, for reacting to this disgusting creature. For coming when he slapped her arse. For being half aroused already again because of what he had said to her. To tie her up. To make her beg. To get her to come until she couldn't move anymore.

As much as she wanted to deny that there would be a next time, she knew that if the Bane Elemental was able to trap her in a dream again, her body would gladly take anything he had to offer.


End file.
